Chevrolet Caprice
The Caprice is a car that was made by Chevrolet in the 1960s originally as a trim for the Chevrolet Impala then it was made as its own model. The Impala after it was discontinued in 1985 from 1986 until 1996 the Caprice was the backbone of police agencies and Taxi Cab companies in North America. The police versions of the car were the Caprice 9C1 and Caprice 1A2 (Station Wagon) while the taxi cab version was the Caprice 9C6. It was discontinued in 1996 along with the taxi, retail versions and its performance version the Impala SS and the Ford Crown Victoria took over in the Police Market along side the Chevrolet Lumina which was introduced in 1990 and redesigned in 1995 then discontinued in North America in 2001 but discontinued as a police and a retail vehicle in 2000, then later on the Impala returned in 2000 replacing the Lumina and was redesigned again for 2006, in the 2002 Dodge Intrepid was introduced as a police package vehicle since Intrepids before 2002 were retail models converted to police use, the Dodge Magnum and the Dodge Charger were introduced as police package vehicles both replaced the Intrepid in the retail and police markets with the police versions introduced in 2006. In 2005 the magnum was a special service vehicle and was discontinued in 2008. Recent reports have the Caprice returning as a American police car using the Holden Statesman/Caprice/Commodore as the base for the new Caprice in the American Police Market in 2011. In the late 1990s the Statesman/Caprice has been exported to the Middle East and sold as Chevrolet Caprices while the Commodore has sold as the Lumina while in 2008-2009 the Commodore was exported and sold in North America as the Pontiac G8. The new version of the Caprice 9C1/9C3 is expected to compete with the newly redesigned Charger, as well as the newly scratch built Carbon Motors E7 and Ford's Taurus and Explorer based Police Interceptor models. Its first appearance in Need for Speed was in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as a AI police traffic car as a 1978-1990 model in the PSX version along with a taxi cab version which also appears in the PC version but has different markings and then again in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a 1995-1996 model in the PSX version it was available to both the AI and Player police while in the PC version it was a traffic AI police car that players had to switch with the AI in order to drive it. The 78-90 Caprice cab from Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit also appears in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes as well. This car also inspired the Police Civic Cruiser in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, and Need for Speed: Undercover. Appearances *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit *Need for Speed: High Stakes Gallery File:Hometown_PD_Chevrolet_Caprice_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_III_Hot_Pursuit.png|The Caprice traffic police car through hacking in the PSX version of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. File:Traffic_Caprice_Cab_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_III_Hot_Pursuit.png|The Caprice traffic cab in the PSX version of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. File:PSX Caprice Menu shot.png|The Caprice in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. File:Modified_Pursuit_Caprice_in_the_garage_outside_of_Hot_Pursuit_mode..png|The Caprice modified through hacking in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. File:Traffic_Caprice_Cab_in_the_garage.png|The Caprice traffic taxi cab through hacking in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. File:PC version of the Need for Speed High Stakes Caprice.png|The Caprice in the PC version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. Category:Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes